


Blood and Rain

by Mbug98



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Fighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbug98/pseuds/Mbug98
Summary: The war drove a blade between many families and friends, forcing kin against kin and friend against friend. This is but one of the stories of this case. A peacekeeper and a warden, siblings through blood, enemies through legion, meet once again on the battlefield. How will it end?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first fanfic for For Honor and I hope I do honor with it. Hehe... I'm not funny. Anyways! Onto the fanfic. I hope you like it!

If you could wash away the blood to uncover a picture of innocence, mute the sounds of swords clanging to allow the laughter of children to rise, and turn back the clock to the days of youth, what would you find?

For Ahleesa and Tybold, they would discover a time of untold friendship.

A time where the elder sister and younger brother played in the woods and the river under the glorious sun.

A time before the war had reached their quaint little village and had torn them apart.

A time before Ahleesa was taken and trained in the ways of the peacekeepers, her small and lithe body easily allowing for her to master the art of the dance with blades.

A time before Tybold had sought the ways of the wardens, training with them and taking their oaths while his body grew in size and strength.

A time before the blade of warring legions was driven between them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain beat down heavily on the armor of the warden as he made his way across the courtyard to the kneeling peacekeeper. He knew this had been coming, he had been warned of who this peacekeeper was. He stopped just a few feet behind her, letting the tip of his blade tap on the ground and his hand rest on the butt of the hilt.

“So the day has finally come, brother?”

Ahlessa was smart, she had known long before he that he’d be coming to look for her. To kill her or to try and show her the right way to do things, she was unsure. What she was sure of is that either way things went, one or both of them was not leaving there the same.

He lowered his helmeted head, letting a sigh slip from his lips. “It certainly has, Ahlessa. It certainly has.”

His deep brown eyes wandered back to the form in front of him, wondering how his elder sister had changed over the years. Did she still have the same bright smile? The same warm eyes reflecting his color? The same, silky black hair? Or had those too been tarnished by the fight as his had?

How she raised her short sword and dug it into the ground to push herself up told him all he needed to know. Of course, she’d been affected just the same- if not- worse, by the war. She was a peacekeeper after all. She had seen the full brunt of the war.

His thoughts had allowed the tell-tale signs of her oncoming attack going unnoticed. She spun on one foot, bringing her short sword around to strike him. He had no time to react, stumbling to the side as her blade banged against the armor on his arm. 

The sting from her attack brought him back to reality, getting him to raise his sword as she sank into her neutral stance. That had been a warning, he knew it. He readied his sword, taking a few steps back to watch her carefully. Her face mask hid any emotion of sign of where or when she may strike next.

She brought her dagger forward, Tybold bringing his long sword down to parry the attack. This threw Ahlessa off balance, allowing Tybold to drive his shoulder forward into her chest and knock her to the ground.

She let go of her dagger and hit the ground, winded, as quickly rolled to the left as Tybold brought his sword down to strike her. She leaped to her feet, keeping a grip on her short sword.

Ahlessa watched him closely, keeping herself back a good couple feet. This would be a touch harder than she’d expected. She reached behind her back, pulling her spare dagger free. It may not do much but it was better than nothing.

Tybold moved to strike, bringing his sound down on her head. She moved her blades to block it, planting her foot on his chest and sending him back. He stumbled but managed to stay on his feet.

He blinked, watching as the girl spin around and bring her sword towards him. He blocked the attack, lightning crashing as metal met metal.

Something in that flash of light shocked him.

He swore, for just a second, that it was sticks they held in their hands. That it was in the middle of those woods once again. That the sun kissed their cheeks and danced across their body.

That they were laughing children once more.

Just as quickly as the vision had come it was gone. He shook himself out of the shock, once again driving his shoulder forward and knocking her back.

What had he just seen?

What was he doing?!

This was his sister, someone he swore to protect to their mother, and now he attempted to take her life?!

He couldn't do this. He couldn't fight her.

He brought his sword down while she still attempted to catch her balance, knocking her sword out of her hand.

Ahlessa watched as it clattered away from her, her shock allowing him to bring his hand down and smack the dagger out of her hand. She was defenseless, caught off guard. She did one thing she was told to never do.

She panicked.

In her panic she turned and ran, trying to get away from a fight she'd never win. But upon doing so she ran right into the spike of a lawbringer’s poleax. He raised her high, Ahlessa squirming on the spike. She vainly grabbed at the pole arm, trying anything to save herself. Tybold had run up just behind her, stopping at the sight of his sister in the air like some pig.

The lawbringer dropped her to the ground, her lifeless body bending itself at an odd angle. Tybold stared at the woman’s body, tears pricking at his eyes.

The lawbringer patted his shoulder, saying “Thanks for disarming her. She would've been a hell of a fight had she not ran like that.” He walked off after that.

The rain seemed to increase in volume, drowning out the clank of the other man’s footsteps. Tybold walked forward, dropping to his knees beside Ahlessa’s body.

He gingerly rolled her over, ignoring the gaping wound in her stomach that had stolen her life. He, instead, reached up and removed the hood and mask she wore.

Underneath he discovered the same brown eyes grew up seeing, though they were cold and lifeless now. Her mouth was left slightly open in a scream that would never leave her lips. Her black hair was still silky, though it had been cut short, similar to a man’s hair cut. He sighed, gently shutting her eyes and closing her mouth. He retrieved her short sword, laying it on her chest then laying her hands so that they crossed gently over its hilt. Then he took the mask and hood, laying it over her sword and wound so it covered it.

Tybold sighed, rising and taking his leave while Ahlessa lay there in the blood and the rain.


End file.
